


the conquest

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adolf Hitler - Freeform, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - World War II, Cora isn't evil, Crisis of Faith, Danger, Destruction, Drama, Emma is a minor character, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena Friendship, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Friendship, Henry is alive, Historical, Historical References, History, Hitler, I don't really like those two, London, Love, Multi, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Outlaw Queen Week, Quote: Through Dangers Untold and Hardships Unnumbered, Regina Mills is a hero, Regina and Zelena are friends from the beginning, Regina and Zelena are sisters from the beginning, Sister - Freeform, Sisters, Soulmates, The Blitz, True Love, World War II, World Wars, Zelena-Once Upon A Time, challenge, friends - Freeform, hook is too, love always wins, snow and charming are in this too, you're enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Hey guys! Okay so this is a working Title. When I'm finally sure of what I want it to be called I'll change it.Our beloved fairytale landers will be out through the test of faith, love and hardships in this story. Some will be luckier, some not so much. War and catastrophe await them.





	the conquest

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:   
> This is my first OUAT story.
> 
> So I've tried researching the exact time period in which Once Upon A Time was suppsoed to have taken place and couldn't find a specific date. So I'm creating my own. I love taking and dropping characters in the middle of important world events. 
> 
> Lets see who can figure out where they are here....

September...

"Hey Regina!" The brunette beauty was just finishing up her conversation and turned her head at the sound of her boyfriends voice. 

"Hey Robin. How was class?" He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer into a hug. He kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent and wrapped her arms around him.

"It was great. Yours?" 

"Great. But Robin, did you hear about what's been going on?" 

"Yeah. The war. You don't think what they're saying on the radios are true do you? About how we've been ignoring the pain of all those people?" 

"I hope its not." Regina looked up worried.

"I'm sure its fine." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Later

Blowing a kiss to Robin she pulled the latch of the front door and walked inside. 

"Zelena?!" 

"Hey! Sorry I left with Emma and Killian! You got home fine? I'm so sorry Reg. I assumed you were coming home with Robin." A blur of red came barreling into the house. Zelena had her swimsuit on meaning she'd been swimming.

"Don't worry about it. I was fine. Robin walked me home. Why don't I join you." She hugged her sister and walked up the stairs to her room. 

"Okay!!!" Zelena replied back. Her voice was followed by the splash of her diving back into the pool.

As she walked through the hallway towards her room she heard her sister call her name. She ran back at the urgency of her voice.

"Something wrong?!" She was afraid. 

"They said something on the radio. Something about the Germans dropping bombs. They said they might attack us next. I think we may need go call Mom and Dad to get back home." She swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out grabbing a towel and slipping her shoes on as she ran to the housephone.

Regina was still outside. 

"Regina get in here. Don't go outside."

What? Why not?

She followed Zelena's voice to the phone where she was hurriedly speaking to her mother. 

"No. Everything is fine Mom. I was just calling because weve been hearing things. It's getting scary. Yeah shes here. Don't worry I won't let them. Sure. Here she is." She looked behind her and handed the phone to Regina. 

"Hey mom. Have you heard anything?" 

Not yet sweetie. Some of the broadcasters are saying it might not even be true. There's nothing on the airwaves for the army to be worried about. And if there was I feel like we'd know beforehand. 

"What should we do? You know in case?"

Stay inside, pack some bags in case we have to leave in a hurry. For now everyone is stuck at work. I'll speak with your father after we hang up to check on him. Maybe call your friends to check on them. You girls stay inside and pack. Make sure to pack nonperishables. Love you. Tell your sister the same. Bye sweetie.

"Bye."

"We need to start Regina. Maybe get mom and dad some clothes too. Come on." She looked as her little sister ran back to their rooms. She was still afraid of what might happen.

What if something happens and mom and dad can't get home?  

 

Two weeks later....

 

The sirens were sounding.

Ugh it's still early. What the hell is going on now? 

"Regina!" She heard her mothers voice ring out through the house. She groaned and pulled the blanket back over her head. Just once she wanted to sleep in. Just once.

"Zelena! Wake your sister up. NOW. We have to go!" Her frantic voice was coming up rushed now and it made Regina get out of bed worried and made her way to her sisters room.

"Zelena. Zelena. What's going on? Mom sounds worried. Like, really worried Z."

The red head shook her head "I don't know Reg. Lets go see." Grabbing her younger sisters hands and pulling her down the long hallways and stairs and ending at the kitchen. There their parents sat, their mom turned and looked as though as she'd been crying. Her hands were wrapped around a now crumbled piece of stationary.

"Mom. Dad. What's wrong? Has something happened?" 

"Girls, there's something going on. Something we've trying to keep from you but its obvious that can no longer stay the same."   
"You mean about whats going on in Europe? We know. But we'll be fine. We're too far away. Right?"

Suddenly a boom was heard and crashes and screams came from outside.   
Their parents got up and shooed them outside to where their bomb shelter was. 

 

The sky lit up again as another boom exploded throughtout southern London.


End file.
